


A Mother's Sacrifice

by TwistedType



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dedicated to the whole Charloe fandom because I love you guys, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedType/pseuds/TwistedType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel knew the Blackout was imminent. In an attempt at selflessness, she hands Charlie over to the one man she knows will protect her with his life. Pre-Blackout beginning -- Basically our favorite story re-written with Charlie with our favorite boys from the very beginning. Eventual Charloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been floating around in my brain for a while, but someone posted on tumblr today about this idea and figured I might as well share what I had. I plan on it being multi-chaptered. I hope you like it! Please forgive any mistakes as it has only been (poorly) reviewed by my eyes!

Bass pulled into Miles's driveway with a confused scowl. Next to his friends beloved red Charger was an idling yellow taxi, the driver inside dead asleep. He might not be a rocket scientist, but it only took him a few moments to narrow down who could have possibly arrived at Miles's unannounced. Last time he'd talked to his brother he'd mentioned no plans besides the ones they'd prepared for the night: A double date with the Bishop twins. Miles wouldn't have left out a visit from family, especially since he so rarely got them. Something was up.

Bass threw his car in park, and hastily moved out of his driver seat, slamming the door behind him. The taxi driver jumped awake at the noise, giving him a confused and disgruntled stare before settling back into his nap. Bass ignored the man, making his way to the front door and letting himself in with his key. It might not be his house, but when Miles purchased the place almost a year ago there was no question if he would receive one. This was Bass's second home. He'd received his parents house in their will a few year before, but chose to live at the base while Miles and him were stationed at Parris Island. He had no family to come home to and no reason for a larger place.

He opened the front door gently, eye flickering around the living room. Perched on the couch was a familiar five-year old, her legs pulled up as she stared intently at the tablet sitting upon them. She seemed focused and content, but as the sound of arguing hit his ears the mask of focus she wore turned into a watery frown.

"Charlotte." He said quietly as he crossed the room. Her eyes brightened when she spotted him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"'Bastian!" Charlie pushed aside her tablet and scooted to the edge of the couch. Bass took a seat next to her, his big warm hand brushing over her flaxen hair before he placed a kiss to the center of her forehead.

"What are you doing here, Lottie?" He asked as he pulled away. "Is your mom here?"

Charlie nodded, her lips pursing together as she thought about her answer. "Mommy brought me. We were s'posed to go to Grampa's but we didn't." Her little forehead furrowed in confusion and frustration, annoyed her Mommy wouldn't tell her what was going on. She didn't understand why they'd lied to Daddy and Danny. She loved her uncle Miles, but they weren't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be in Texas.

"I see." Bass answered, eyes flickering towards the kitchen where Rachel and Miles's voices could be heard raising again. "Why don't I go figure out whats going on, okay?"

"M'kay." Charlie sighed, her tiny shoulder shrugging in exasperation.

Bass leaned forward and kissed the top of her head again before getting up.

Miles's kitchen was around the corner from the living room, separated by the dining room. Bass moved through the room, not even attempting to tune out the conversation going on on the other side of the wall.

"It'll only be for a week. Please, Miles. I need you to do this." Rachel pleaded to her one time lover. Miles's anger carried clearly over the air.

"A week!? Rach, I can't. I have a job — Does Ben know about this…?"

A heavy silence settled over the house, followed by Miles's disbelieving huff.

"Of course not. What in the hell did you tell him, Rachel? Why doesn't he know?"

Bass took that moment to come through the door way, catching Miles's worried eyes. He tried to make his gaze comforting as he made his way over.

"Hey, Rachel. I wasn't expect to see you tonight. How are you?" He asked pulling her into a hug, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was stiff, and he could feel anxiety practically radiating off of her body. Her answer was mumbled and short as she pulled back, her eyes flashing instantly back to Miles who stood stiff and unmoved.

"It'll just be for a few days." She said again, begging him with every ounce of her being. Though her words sounded sincere they still seemed like a lie, her terms coming with a long list of unspoken conditions.

"Whats going on?" Bass wanted to fill in the blanks. Maybe then he could help find the answers Miles wanted.

"I need Miles to watch Charlie for a few days. Ben and I have our hands full between Danny and work." She paused and stepped towards Miles, grabbing his upper arm. "Miles I need you to do this for me."

Miles shrugged her off, throwing his hands up in annoyance. "Why me Rachel!?" He yelled, which caused Bass to clear his throat and tilt his head towards the living room where Charlie sat. "You've wanted nothing to do with me for years!" He continued in a harsh whisper. "Why bring her here and not to your parents? What in the hell is really going on?"

"Because she's your daughter!" Rachel snapped, her icy blue eyes watering in anger. Miles's face paled.

"W-what?"

"She's our daughter and I need her to be with you."

Miles stepped back as if he'd be gut punched, grabbing on to the kitchen counter behind him for support. Bass shook her head, eyes flashing between the once couple. If he were honest it added up, and he'd had his suspicions, but both Rachel and Miles had definitively stated the opposite.

"Rachel, you said…"

She cut him off with flurried movements, grabbing her purse from the counter, her hands and voice trembling. "Look I need to go. The taxi's waiting. Charlie's bag is in the second bedroom and she has everything she needs. Just… Take care of her."

Miles nodded numbly from his position, still too shocked to move. Rachel turned to leave with Bass following after her. "Rachel, wait!"

She turned to him in the dining room, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Take care of them." She asked, before wiping her eyes and putting a plastic smile on her face. Bass didn't answer, the ominous weight of her words twisting in his stomach. Nothing about this felt right.

Charlie looked up from her game as her mom approached. Her eyes were watery, and she had the fake smile she put on her face when she tried to pretend that everything was alright. Charlie was used to this smile. Rachel wore it when she came home from work a lot, or when Danny had to go to the hospital. The young girl swallowed, setting aside her tablet, and steeling herself.

"Sweetie, you're gonna stay with Uncle Miles for a few days. Okay?" Rachel murmured as she kneeled down next to where Charlie sat on the couch.

"I thought we were going to Grandpa's?"

Rachel's smile cracked, her throat swelling with sadness and guilt. She was doing the right thing, by them all. At least that what she believed. Charlie needed someone to protect her as the world crashed down around them, and Miles needed someone to live for. Rachel had her obligations and couldn't stay with them both, but at least Miles would have a part of him and her, as their world ended.

Her hand came up to cup Charlie's cheek. "You'll see Grampa at Christmas. Right now you're gonna stay with Uncle Miles and Bass. I'm going to need you to be a big girl. Can you do that for me?"

Charlie nodded, her brow furrowing as she looked past her mother to 'Bastian who was looking on with a troubled stare. When he saw her gaze he smiled, trying to be comforting, but his mind was whirling. Miles was a father. A man that was a function alcoholic outside of work, and had spent that last five plus years unhealthily obsessing over the women in front of him, was now a father to her child. Miles didn't know the first thing about raising a child, and Bass himself barely knew much more, his only experience with his much younger sisters years ago.

"I love you, Charlie. So very much." Rachel said, pressing a kiss to her daughters forehead. "I'll see you again soon."

Charlie's little arms flung around her mother's neck, holding her close, refusing to let her go. "I love you too, Mommy. Please don't leave." Children and intuative, and something in Charlie's mind told her mother was leaving and wasn't coming back.

"I have to go Charlie. Be good for Miles and Bass, help them when you can." Rachel pulled away, forcing Charlie's arms to her sides. "I love you." She said with on last kiss to Charlie's wet cheeks.

"No! Mommy!" Charlie cried as she shuffled down from the couch, her mother already moving to the door, a cold mask falling over the woman's features. Bass intervened, scooping up the distraught child into his arms. Charlie tried to scramble away, but he held her tight, hands soothing up and down her back.

Just as Rachel reached the door Miles moved into the room, his shock now replaced by outrage. He looked at Bass, his face a mess of panic and sympathy as he tried to calm Charlie with gentle words. His brother looked as lost as he felt.

"Rachel, wait. We need to talk, damn it!" He demanded, rushing after her. The blonde hurried out the door, slamming it behind her. Time seemed to pause. Miles was torn between following after her and taking charge of Charlie who's crying had only escalated in the moments he entered the room.

The flash of car lights past his living room windows made his decision. He made a strangled noise, looking back at Bass who was still trying to comfort Charlie — his child. Their eyes meet with shared anguish and fear. What now? Their eyes said across the room, both without an answer.

—

Miles was in denial, forcing Bass to take charge of the situation. He sent Miles in to the kitchen, ordering in hushed tones to "go and calm the fuck down", while he focused on calming Charlie. Bass used everything he could to try and stop her tears, reminding the little girl of how much fun they were going to have, and that she'd see her mother again soon, even if he didn't believe his own words.

"'Bastian" She murmured into his neck as her tears finally began to subside. She'd cried all she could.

"Yeah, sweetie." He asked, running his hand down her back as he rocked her back and forth. She took in a stuttering breath, letting out a snotty snort as she pulled back. Her hair was stuck to her ruddy cheeks, and she brushed at the strands with that back of her hands.

"I'm hungry."

Bass smiled down at her, helping erase the tears left on her cheeks with his thumb. "Yeah? Well I think we can solve that problem. How does pizza sound?"

Charlie's lips softly turned up at the offer. "Really?"

"Of course. Whatever kind you want."

She tilted her head, eyes narrowing as if she didn't quite believe him. It wasn't typical that she got her way. Danny came first in her household. "Anything?"

He nodded encouragingly. "Promise."

She leaned in conspiratorially, her hands grabbing at Bass's cheeks to hold him in place. Eye to eye she asked quietly, "So pepperonis and mushrooms?"

"Mushrooms? Really?" Bass questioned raising an eyebrow at her request. He couldn't remember either of his sisters being fans of vegetables at her age, much less mushrooms.

Charlie frowned, lashes fluttering like she might cry again. "Danny's 'lergic and they're my favorite."

"Alright, mushrooms and pepperonis it is then." Bass knelt down, slipping Charlie from where she sat on his hip. "Why don't you go put on your PJs and I'll call in the order. Then we can watch whatever movie you want."

Charlie jumped quickly to her feet, all thoughts of her mothers exit vanishing. She was smart, and quickly realizing that on her own she'd have all the attention. She loved her little brother, but she hadn't been anybody's soul focus in forever (or what felt like forever to a five year old). "I have my new purple pjs. I'm gonna wear them." She rambled excitedly. "Can we watch the Hunger Games? I love Katniss. I want to be her when I grow up. Please can we watch the Hunger Games?!"

Bass was lost, but just tilted his head along with her words. Standing up he ruffled her hair, and giving her his biggest smile. "Sure Lottie, whatever you want. Now go change." Charlie was off, and he hollered after her for her to wash her hands. It seemed like the adult thing to do.

With Charlie happy, he stalked into the kitchen, glaring at Miles who was posted up against the fridge a whiskey bottle in his worn hands. Bass didn't waste anytime snatching the bottle from him and slamming it down on the counter. Miles flinched, finally looking up from the floor. He was torn between self-pity and outrage.

"How could she do this?" He asked Bass, a hand running through his hair in frustration. "How could she not tell me Charlie's my kid?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Bass said, stashing away the whiskey bottle above the fridge. He liked Rachel, or he once did, but watching her string Miles along had rubbed on him eventually. She could be a stone cold bitch, Miles just refused to recognize it.

Turning around he stared at Miles. He was spiraling. He couldn't do that not now. When Charlie was asleep they could drink themselves into a stupor, but right now Miles needed to put his feelings aside in favor of Charlie's.

"Look, brother. You're not going to want to hear this, but you need to let this go for now." Miles gave him a look of disbelief, brown eyes rolling.

"Let it go? You're an asshole."

Bass crossed the room, putting his hands on Miles's shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Maybe I am, but you have a five year-old in there that adores you." Bass took a finger, pointing it at Miles's chest." You, her Uncle Miles. You can't do this right now, brother. She needs you."

"Fuck," Miles said as Bass moved back. "fuck. You're right. Shit. How do I do this?"

"You don't change anything. You go in there and be her favorite uncle. You've always loved her like your own. Now it's just the truth."

Miles nodded, running his hands over his pale face. The whiskey in his system wasn't enough. He needed a barrel to numb the emotions swirling in his chest. He wasn't good with this stuff; emotions. They took away your rational thought and control. Miles hated losing control. Leave it to Rachel to bring him to his knees like this. She always had been his Helen of Troy, destroying his moral compass with a pretty smile.

"Here." Bass shoved a glass of water in Miles's face, eye brows raised expectantly for him to take it. He did, unwillingly, washing away the whiskey taste in his mouth with a gulp.

"Charlie's hungry." Miles answered with a panicked face, knowing he hand nothing of substance in his kitchen. "I told her we'd order pizza. Man, you've got to calm down. You're going to give me a second-hand panic attack."

"You're an insensitive prick." Miles snapped, taking another sip of water, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. Jackass he could do.

"As long as I'm not a crying schmuck like you. I'm gonna go call the pizza guy."

Bass exited out onto the back porch, taking his cell phone from his pocket he groaned, missed calls highlighting the screen. He hadn't even noticed in all the commotion. They were late for their double date and the twins were clearly not amused. He swiped across the screen, dialing in the delivery before he got distracted again.

Twenty minutes later he headed back inside, pizza ordered, and throughly torn a new one by both twins. He found Charlie and Miles back in the living room, the tiny blonde bouncing up and down next to Miles on the couch with her favorite stuffed animal in hand. His friend was grunting under his breathe, fiddling with the remote.

"Need some help?" Bass asked, scooping up Charlie who squealed loudly, and taking a seat next to Miles. He tickled the toddler who giggled and squirmed in his lap.

"We're gonna watch Hunger Games!" She announced excitedly.

"If I can figure this damn thing out."

"Bad word!" Bass stifled back a laugh, and Miles froze, throwing Charlie an annoyed glare as she smiled back up at him.

"Dam — Ah, sorry, kid."

Miles turned back to the TV, finally managing to make Pay-Per-View pull up. He scrolled through the channels as Charlie babbled about the movie to Bass.

"Are you sure you're allowed to watch this, Charlie?" Miles asked after reading the description on the screen. He may not be prepared to be a parent, but he was pretty sure a dystopian story where teenagers killed one another was not something a five year-old should be watching.

"Yes." The little girl defended in an exasperated tone. "Mommy lets me watch it all the time." Her eyes shifted at her fib. "Pleaseeee!"

"Mmmhmm." Miles grunted, clicking the purchase button, he didn't have the heart to tell her no. He never did. He was the uncle that let her get away with any and everything she wanted (to an extent). He didn't know that he could change that and become her father figure instead.

They settled in to watch the movie, only pausing when the pizza was delivered. Bass split his time between watching Miles and the screen. At first he was tense, awkward almost, as Charlie settled back against him like she'd done a hundred times before. He was letting Rachel get to his head, overanalyzing his new status as Charlie's father. But Charlie's smiles and commentary seemed to break him down as the movie progressed. She was like a little ball of sunshine, all giggles and awe. She loved them unconditionally, with the trust only a child could have. It was a breathe of fresh air to two hardened Marines.

Eventually the movie credits rolled. Charlie who's eyes had started to flutter about an hour in, was gently sleeping against Miles, her head in his lap. The Marine vet looked calm as he stroked her hair, but there was still an air of anxiety about him.

"I should put her to bed." He said eventually, slowly moving Charlie's unresponsive form. She was down for the count, emotionally and physically drained from the day she'd had.

Bass nodded, getting up behind him to clean up the mess their dinner had made. She might be small by Charlie sure sucked down some pizza. The house was quite as they both went about their duties, eventually meeting up in the kitchen. Miles didn't even have to ask, Bass already had a glass of whiskey poured, holding it out to him.

Miles took it, leaning back against the counter, and taking a large swig. The liquid burned down his throat, and sweet buzz going directly to him mind. He wished he could get lost in the dangerous liquid, forgetting reality for a bit.

"What am I going to do, Bass? I'm not cut out the be a father."

"You remember what I said earlier? That little girl loves you, that is all that matters. You'll figure the rest out as you go."

Miles tilted his head back, shutting his eyes to hide the water forming there. His voice was scratchy when he spoke again. "What if I screw it up?"

"You won't."

"How can you say that?" Miles lashed out, slamming down him glass of whiskey, waving out an arm in disbelief. "Look at my relationship with her mother? I've fucked that up, and now Charlie's going to be collateral damage."

Bass grabbed Mile's flailing arms, grasping onto his shoulders and giving him a shake. Miles's eyes had gone wild again, desperation clawing at the seams. "Hey, Buddy, that's not going to happen. Your issues with Rachel are not one sided. She's been playing head games with you from the moment you met. It's not like that with Charlie. It won't be like that with Charlie."

"How do you know that? That kid's gonna hate me when she finds out."

"No she won't. And I'm gonna be here, every step of the way. You aren't doing this alone."

"Why? This isn't your family — your problem."

"And your my family. That makes it my problem. You've always had my back. It's time I return the favor."

Miles looked at him blankly. "You're an idiot. You've seen how I treated my blood, my brother —"

"That wasn't one sided, and I've made the same mistake. I have no room to judge."

Bass clapped him on the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. He grabbed his drink, pouring another glass for both of them before handing Miles's back.

Bass held his up with a small, proud grin. "You're a father, brother. Congratulations. To Charlie." He tipped his glass forward, as Miles looked meaningfully down the hallway. He was a father. To an amazing little girl who seemed to love him him unconditionally. He didn't deserve it, but he'd try his damnedest for her.

He turned back to Bass, clinking his glass against his. "To Charlie." He muttered, before throwing back the drink, his heart a little lighter.


	2. Three Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! No one puts me in the corner. (Clearly, I'm absurdly corny). Seriously though, I cannot thank Romeokijai enough. Literally, without her there would be no chapter right now. So all of yall owe her too! Thank you for beta-ing my work and making me sound at least half way decent!
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies!

Bass had crashed on Miles's couch, after helping him consume an ungodly amount of whiskey, his usual room taken by a precocious five year old. He didn't mind; he could sleep anywhere after training at Parris Island. However, his training also taught him to be acutely in-tune with the area around him, which is why he awoke early Saturday morning to the pitter-patter of little feet on hardwood floors. He tried to ignore it, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow, hoping Charlie's curiosity was only leading her to explore Miles's home. He had no such luck.

"''Bastian… Bastian…" Charlie sing-song whispered, poking her finger against his bare shoulder. He resisted the urge to groan in annoyance, and instead turned his head to see the toe-headed pre-schooler smiling down at him.

"Hey, Lottie." His voice was rough with sleep, eyes heavy from too much drink. Charlie looked like a new kid, double the energy of the day before, basically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was going to be a handful for the two marines, making terrorist and militant fighters look like cuddly puppies. "What are you doing up so early?"

She gave him a puzzled look, like he was the crazy one for wanting to still be asleep.

"I'm hungry." She murmured, unsure of what to do, her mom always had breakfast ready or cereal out. "And I already looked, and Uncle Miles doesn't have any food, 'cept pizza."

She seemed confused at her findings, surprised breakfast wasn't ready. Bass felt a bit bad they weren't more prepared. Miles and he rarely cooked, much less ate breakfast. They usually didn't wake up in time for it on the weekends, instead grabbing lunch together after returning from their respective one night stands. For a moment he considered telling her to eat pizza, but the image of his mother rolling over in her grave stopped him.

"Hmm… Well, that's a problem now isn't it? Why don't I go wake your grumpy uncle and we can go get breakfast somewhere. How does that sound?"

"Really?" She asked, shocked at the treat. Rachel rarely let them eat out, too nervous that certain foods would upset Danny's allergies.

"Yeah, go get dressed and I'll get Miles."

Charlie skipped off excitedly, her hair swishing behind her as she went. Bass let out a tortured moan, pulling himself up off the couch before he went back to sleep. With lazy movements he picked up his shirt from the night before, slipping it over his head before standing up. He let out a breath of relief as clothes shifted, jeans no longer awkwardly digging into places they shouldn't.

He followed the path Charlie had taken, down the hall and turning into Miles's room without a knock. His old friend shifted at the noise, but didn't move to get up. Bass narrowed his eyes, and shut the door behind him with a jerk, the noise loud enough to gain a disgruntled grunt from Miles.

"Wake up, dickface. Your kid's hungry and wants breakfast."

Miles rolled over at that, middle finger raised towards Bass. Miles's head was pounding, and he could still taste the whiskey on his tongue from the night before. He fumbled for a moment, blindly searching the side table for his phone. Once he caught hold of it he quickly looked at the time, letting out another groan. "7:30. It's 7:30… On a Saturday."

"Welcome to fatherhood, Daddy."

Miles grasped wildly for a pillow, chunking it at Bass, who deflected it easily, laughing at Miles's petulance. The man had never been a morning person, the total opposite of Bass, who, once he was moving, could take on the world.

"Let's go, up and at'em, Buddy." Bass encouraged, taking a bit of pity on his best friend. Miles made another undistinguishable noise as he pulled himself from bed, pausing at the edge and laying his head in his hands. The world was spinning. Five hours of sleep was not enough time to run the whiskey out of his system.

"You okay?" Bass asked, watching his friend with concern. Maybe he'd had more to drink than he'd initially thought; he'd lost count around midnight.

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes."

"I'll go watch the pipsqueak." Bass said, turning back to the door and opening it. He paused once it was open, the girl in question standing before him in an eclectic outfit that he was pretty sure covered every color of the rainbow.

"I'm ready!" She announced with a crooked smile, hair wild and her blue eyes shining with excitement. Bass looked her over, pretty sure Rachel would have a conniption if she saw her child at this moment.

"Let's go take a brush to that hair of yours while we wait on Uncle Miles."

Charlie shrugged. "Okayyyy, but only if you braid it like Katniss." She hated having her hair brushed, the knots always making the comb pull at her scalp. When her mother tried to do it she usually ran away, hiding until Rachel gave up. Or it became a crying battle to the end. Recently though she hadn't minded as much, as long as her hair was braided like Katniss. Charlie would suffer as long as she got to look like her idol.

Bass swallowed. He knew a thing or two about girls. After all, he'd grown up around his younger sisters, with all their hair products and makeup everywhere. He could handle girly things.

He didn't, however, have a clue how to braid hair.

"Uh, we'll have to see about that, Lottie." He answered awkwardly. There was no way in hell he was doing that, and the kid was just going to have to get over it.

When Miles found them twenty minutes later, freshly showered and feeling a hell of a lot better, Bass had eaten his own words. He sat perched on the couch with Charlie in between his legs. In his mouth he had bobby-pins and rubber-bands, his hands buried in Charlie's hair as he tried to follow the youtube video she had playing for him in her lap. The man had led top secret operative missions, yet he was befuddled on how to do a French braid.

"Hold still, Charlie." He growled through a full mouth, while she kept shifting in her seat, making his job that much harder.

"You're taking too long!" She complained, with an exasperated sigh. Her Mommy never took this long. "Owww!"

"I've almost got it. Just hold still."

Miles looked on with jealousy turning in his gut. He hated himself for it but couldn't deny it was there. Bass had always had charismatic appeal that Miles lacked; women flocked to him, fellow soldiers respected him without questions, but Miles never thought the man would be able to win over his own daughter. She was his kid, she was supposed to have an instant connection with him. Not his best friend. It hurt, and only strengthened his fears that he was unsuitable for fatherhood.

"You want to try, Uncle Miles?" Bass asked, catching the doubtful look on his friend's face. He knew Miles better than he knew himself, and he could see insecurity crawling over his features.

"No, I think you got it." Miles said, still too standoffish, uncomfortable to try. With his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, he approached as Bass put the final twist in a hair tie.

"All Done!" Bass reached around, grabbing the iPad from the kid's lap before she could dump it on the floor in her haste, setting it on the couch next to him. Charlie turned towards him beaming, running her hands over the braid that fell across her shoulders, absolutely preening under the attention. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck with a tight squeeze. "I love it!"

Bass couldn't help but grin back, her happiness contagious. Maybe it would manage to rub off on her asshole of a father over the week. Bass picked her up, swinging her onto his hip. "Why don't we go get some food?" He tickled her tummy. "I know I heard a hungry monster in here earlier."

Charlie squealed, trying to squirm away from him, and turned towards her uncle. "Stop! Uncle Miles!"

Miles stepped in, scooping her out of Bass's arms before she tumbled to the floor. She wrapped around him like a vine, pressing her face into his neck.

"I gotcha, kid. He won't get you." He said, pressing a kiss to her head, a slight quirk to his lips.

Maybe he could do this.

—

Twenty minutes later they entered a restaurant in town. It was one of those chain restaurants with a kitschy name that went out of its way to seem better than it was, adding local art and memorabilia in an attempt to distance itself from its corporate owners. It wasn't their usual lunch spot, too bright and cheery for men who were usually nursing hangovers. The food was good though, at least for the price, and it was kid friendly if their memories served correctly. They'd stuck to avoiding it after Miles ended an unfortunate relationship with one of the waitresses a few months back. As they walked in Miles looked like he had just sucked a lemon, scowling over at his best friend.

"Stop giving me that look. She probably won't even be working today. Chill." Bass bit back, following Charlie as she slid into the nearest booth. Miles seemed unconvinced, and continued to frown at him with dark, brooding eyes.

"I'm gonna get pancakes." Charlie babbled, picking up the oversized menu and looking it over for pictures. When she found none she dropped it back down, then gave the puppy dog eyes to Bass, who'd slid in behind her."Where are the pancakes?"

Bass picked up his own menu and began reading off the options to her. Charlie listened attentively, taking her meal picking very seriously. Bass was almost finished when he felt Miles kick his shin underneath the table.

"What the…?" He snapped his head up, pausing as he followed his friend's line of sight.

So he was wrong.

"Oops." He let out, with a half-hearted shrug, finding this more amusing than he should.

"Oops. I'll oops you, you asshole."

"Bad word!" Charlie shouted at Miles, finger point and all.

Miles had the good sense to look abashed, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Sorry, kid."

Bass was shaking with restrained laughter, watching his friend fluster under his daughter's stern gaze. She was definitely Rachel's with the way she scolded Miles. There could be no doubt about it. For a five year old she certainly had her annoyed face down pat.

"Mommy says only bad people use those words."

"Yeah, well… Sometimes when people are shocked or upset they say them too. Even if they aren't bad." Miles tried to placate her with a reasonable excuse. He should have known it wouldn't work on an inquisitive child like Charlie.

"Are you upset with 'Bastian?" Charlie asked, eyes crinkling and lips quivering.

"I, uh… Yes, I'm annoyed with him." Miles tried again to explain, flustered with how to make Charlie understand. He was totally inept with how to deal with this.

"Why?"

"Because, he…."

"Hello, Miles… Bass." A pretty waitress interrupted Miles's rambling, giving them both hard smiles that didn't quite reach her deep, almond eyes.

"Laura, Hi." Miles said, avoiding her cold glare, choosing instead to stare at Bass who was struggling to hide his grin. It was clear that if they were anywhere else, Miles would already thrown a punch at him.

"Laura, how are you?" Bass asked, laying on the charm thick, flashing her his dazzling blue eyes. She flushed under his stare. He'd liked Laura. She was quite cute, with a charming disposition - the opposite of his brooding friend in almost every way. They worked for a few months, until she wanted to get serious, and Miles, still hung up on Rachel, couldn't do it.

"Fine." She answered with a sad shrug, her gaze on Miles turning more rueful by the second.

"Uncle Miles, you never answered my question." Charlie said from across the booth, arms crossed, her eyes flickering between her uncle and the pretty brunette waitress.

"And who might this be?" Laura turned her attention to Charlie with a more genuine smile.

"This is my, niece, uh, Charlie."

"Charlie, its nice to meet you! Aren't you just the most adorable thing?"

Charlie's smile was nearly blinding, relishing the compliment, totally sidetracked from hounding her uncle for a better answer.

"What can I get you for breakfast?"

The pre-schooler looked over at the menu Bass held again, perusing the items as if she could actually read them. She was a big girl after all, and could order for herself. "I want pancakes with chocolate chips… Please."

"Anything else?" Laura asked jotting down the order.

"A glass of chocolate milk —"

"Let's try regular milk? Hey, Lottie? And a bowl of fruit." Bass cut her off, giving Miles a pointed look. Father of the year needed to step in anytime now. She pouted for a second, sticking out her lower lip as far as it would go, but Bass held strong.

"Okay." She sighed.

"And for you two? Miles?"

"The Grand Slam platter, with bacon and grits, and a cup of coffee." He answered, handing off his menu to Laura.

"And fruit." Charlie added with raised eyebrows and a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, and fruit." Miles corrected blandly; clearly his kid was as insistent as her mother.

"I'll have the same, with fruit." Bass slyly grinned at Charlie who returned his look. Miles rolled his eyes. The friendship these two had created in the past day was getting old, quick. He felt like the odd man out, a position he was not comfortable with.

"So what do you want to do today, kid?" Miles asked somewhat awkwardly, after Laura left with promises that their orders would be out shortly.

He usually only saw Charlie around Christmas, or on quick weekend trips while he was on leave. When they were together he'd take her riding in his Charger or out for ice cream. He'd never really had to entertain her for an extended period, and the task was daunting.

"Umm… Can we go swimming?"

"I think it's a little cold out for that now. Try again, kid."

It was true; autumn had reached the east coast early this year, bringing with it unseasonably cool temperatures. While they would probably be okay in the late afternoon sun, he didn't want to risk Charlie getting sick. He was smart enough to know better.

"Can we go to the park? I wanna show you how high I can get on the swingset! Daddy told me I touched the sky last time."

"Can't wait, kiddo." Miles replied, pushing a proud smile through his pain; her words were like a dagger, stabbing him with guilt. They were just another reminder of his betrayal and unworthiness. Ben never would have cuckhold him, he was a better man than that. A better father and a better example.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Charlie announced, looking to Bass, and urging him to move with her eyes. He listened, sliding from the seat, allowing her to get out.

"Uh, do you need help?" Miles swallowed, not positive of what to do in this type of situation.

Charlie turned around with her hand on her hip, looking at her uncle with an exasperated sigh. "Noooo." She she drew out, before turning on her heels and walking towards the black and white restroom sign.

"That's it. You and Rachel have managed to create the sassiest kid alive. There is no doubt that she is yours." Bass said, watching the blonde little ball of energy move through the restaurant. When he turned back to Miles the man looked haunted, brows furrowed and face pale.

"I need to call Ben."

Bass shook his head in confusion. "Excuse me? What?! No. Stupid move."

"I'm not cut out for this Bass, and Ben, he's her father. He deserves to know she's here. Charlie was right when she said I'm a bad person. Ben was always the better one of us, the one that deserves to be a father. Not me."

"Woah, Miles. Where is this coming from? I know this is all shock, but she's your kid. Your family. Don't let Rachel get in your head."

"She kept her from me for a reason, because I'm not father material." He threw his hands up in anger, whispering harshly. "I mean you've been better with my kid than I have."

"That's not fair. I had little sisters to take care of."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm not prepared for this."

"Look, give it a few more days. If things don't get better, then call Ben."

Miles gave him a long hard look before flickering his gaze to his side, catching Charlie's approach. "Fine."

"Don't act pissy about it." Bass chewed out, angry at his best friend who couldn't see what was in front of him, and perhaps somewhat jealous of what he had. "You love her, be grateful you have her. I would give anything to have my family back, Miles, don't take it for granted because you're scared."

Miles looked down, the wrinkles between his brow deepening, ashamed at how selfish he'd been. "Bass…"

"Don't." He could hear the sadness catching in his brother's voice, tears on the verge of spilling over. Bass took a deep breath, pushing back the emotions. "Stop making excuses, and embrace the opportunity you have."

Miles looked up, just in time to see Bass wipe away a stray tear, and suddenly Miles felt like a fucking jerk. "You're right, Brother. I'm sorry."

Bass shook his head, letting out a laugh. He couldn't take the melodrama anymore. The past was the past, and they needed to move forward. "Damn, right I am. Don't you forget it."

"You said a bad word, 'Bastian."

Charlie looked up at him from the side of the booth, her stern little gaze deepening his laughter.

He picked her up, lifting her over the table, and depositing her into her seat with some playful tickles. "You're right. I did, little monster."

"I'm not a monster." She said petulantly, not finding his new nickname for her funny. " Uncle Miles, tell him I'm not a monster."

"I don't know…"

"I'm not!" She said, pounding her tiny fist against the laminated table.

"I think that's something a monster would say… What do you think, Bass?"

Charlie's face was turning red. "I'm not."

Bass took pity on her, pulling her into his side and placing a kiss atop her head. His hand reached down to tickle her tummy again, causing her to squirm with giggles. "Not even a cookie monster?"

"Cookies?" She perked up at the word, sending a questioning look to her uncle.

"Maybe after breakfast." He said, watching as a hungry grin broke out across his daughter's face. "But only if you eat all your fruit."

Her smile fell, face scrunching in resigned disgust.

He smirked, eyes catching Bass's approving look.

Maybe he was getting the hang of this father thing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Miles is handling fatherhood? Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear all your thoughts!
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Does it have potential or should I just hide in a corner for the rest of forever?! 
> 
> Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
